Summoning
by rivendellelve
Summary: ONESHOT Sakumo teaches little Kakashi how to summon. However summoned creatures are sometimes quite difficult to handle


Summoning

"No dad, I'm not small!" Sakumo sighed. He had just made the mistake to call his son 'small' and now Kakashi vehemently insisted that he was already grown. The White Fang had to hold back laughter thinking about how his son claimed to be big when he still had to jump in order to reach the doorknob. Plus the boy was just too cute if he was pouting like this – arms crossed and tiptoeing to look taller than he actually was.

"Okay, okay." Sakumo gave in as he stood up, waving for his son to follow him. He went over to the bookshelf where he took out a scroll and when he turned around he bit his lip again so he wouldn't laugh because the _big_ five-year-old had climbed on a chair to see what his father was doing.

"Listen up, Kakashi. If you can master the jutsu I'm going to show you I'll admit that you're definitely not small. Deal?" Kakashi nodded eagerly. Satisfied he ruffled his son's hair and started explaining. "First of all it's a summoning jutsu thus you'll have to sign a blood contract before you can start practicing." He unrolled the scroll and let Kakashi sign it.

"And now?" Kakashi asked curious.

"And now watch closely." Sakumo bit his finger, creating a little blood flow and then performed the hand-seals, though not as fast as he usually would because this way it was easier for Kakashi to watch. Out of a poof of smoke a large white dog appeared wagging its tail. From the corner of his eyes Sakumo could see Kakashi getting all excited and he bet that within ten seconds his son would ask to try it himself.

"Dad?" See, at that age kids were still easy to see through.

"Yeah?"

"Can I go try now?"

"Alright." Sakumo looked at the retreating form of his son as the little, ehem big one hurried away. Maybe it was a little early to teach him this technique but then again Kakashi was really talented so he might master it.

Xxx

Kakashi arrived at the training fields more than just excited – he could prove his father that he was already a real ninja and not just a small child. Not wasting more time than needed he performed the jutsu and with a lager poof of smoke… a small puppy appeared. Surely fitting for a little child but not for a ninja. Not letting such things discourage him Kakashi gave it another try this time using about 60 percent of his chakra.

Again there was a large poof of smoke. _'No puppy, no puppy, no puppy…'_ Kakashi prayed inwardly. Then the smoke was blown away and standing there was this greyhound that was just as tall as Kakashi was. Kakashi just stared bluntly at the dog and the dog stared back but then it turned away, ready to leave.

"Hey wait, you can't just go now!" Kakashi stopped it.

"There's no reason for me to stay here, kid." The dog answered sounding slightly annoyed.

"I don't allow leaving." Kakashi pointed out.

"Who are you to give me orders?" The dog growled.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi and I'm the who summoned you. So you can't just go, dog."

The dog shortly blinked at the mentioning of 'Hatake' but quickly regained its composure. "For you it's still Hayai-san and you honestly think I would believe such a small brat like you could summon me?"

"I'm going to prove you."

"And how?" The dog snorted. "Do you think you could beat me?"

"You see that?" Kakashi pointed at his forehead-protector. "I'm a ninja so don't underestimate me."

"Fine if you can catch me you've won." With that Hayai dashed away before Kakashi even had agreed.

But Kakashi wasn't a rival to be trifled with so he didn't wait and immediately chased after the dog. Concentrating his chakra in his legs Kakashi leaped forwards and when Hayai ran back into the village away from the training fields Kakashi took the shortcuts such as jumping over fences and running through gardens instead of using the street like the dog so he was able to catch up with Hayai.

Running on a wall next to the dog Kakashi took out a rope and made a lasso. Aiming carefully he throw it and caught Hayai. At leas he had thought so because instead of halting Hayai only quickened his pace and dragged Kakashi with him through the village. Kakashi had a hard time to hold tight to the leash while avoiding a crash with the busy people on the street.

Just when he thought he was out of danger a boy stepped into his way and it was to late to get out of the way completely thus Kakashi bumped into him but was already dragged away before he could apologize. From behind he heard a woman shout.

"Oh no, Obito! You've dropped it!"

"But – but there was this boy and-"

"Enough of your stupid excuses! You're going to-"

Then he was out of earshot. However having lost his balance once it was hard for Kakashi to find it again and so he stumbled fell down and like a wet fish the leash slipped through his fingers. Cursing inwardly he wiped dirt of his eyes as he suddenly felt how someone pulled him to his feet.

"Need help." His father asked lightly barely hiding his hilarity.

"No, no." Kakashi answered dusting himself off. "Everything's all right."

"I see. Then go get the dog – after all you've still got enough time." Sakumo told Kakashi with a broad smile and then added, "I know you can do."

"Yes!" Encouraged Kakashi darted off into the direction where Hayai should be. If his father said he could do there was no way Kakashi could fail. So he started thinking. It was obvious that he couldn't beat Hayai in terms of speed. The silver-haired prodigy smirked as a thought came up to his mind. Maybe he couldn't win in terms of speed but in terms of cleverness…

Xxx

Hayai strode through forest near the place where the hunt had started. Nightfall was nearing and Kakashi wasn't anywhere near to be seen. It seemed as the boy had given up. 'As to be expected after those half-hearted attempts of catching me' Hayai thought with satisfaction. Little did he know that Kakashi had secretly worked to get him here. So, rather careless, the dog strayed on when suddenly a smell caught his attention. It smelled really good so he went towards the source of the scent.

A sausage. And it was hanging over a really obvious trap, honestly only a moron would fall for such a lame trap hole, but it was to be expected of a kid. Smirking Hayai jumped over the hole and snatched the sausage in midair but as soon as he touched it a web came flying from the right side out of a bush and before he even realized what happened he was caught in a web. Immediately Hayai tried to free himself however he found himself held down by a certain silver-haired boy.

"Stop it kid." He growled.

"Then admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you've lost." Kakashi explained calmly as he stood up.

A low growl escaped Hayai's lips.

"Admit it." Kakashi repeated in a serious tone, arms crossed in front of his chest, staring intensely at Hayai. Despite Kakashi's effort to look intimidating – by imitating his father – the dog burst out laughing. It was too much for him to see a Mini-Sakumo threatening him. For that he received a sore glare from Kakashi.

"Okay, okay" The dog finally gave in. "You've won. Now let me out of here."

"Sure." With that Kakashi removed the web before he lay down on the grass while Hayai ate his sausage. He had to admit that he really hadn't expected such a trap from the boy.

After some minutes Hayai wondered why it had grown that silent. As he looked to the side he found out why: Kakashi had fallen asleep right where he had laid down. "It had been a pretty tough day for him after all, I guess." The dog mused. Then he picked Kakashi up and carried him home where Sakumo already greeted him.

"And how did it go?" The jounin asked lifting his son into his arms carefully, without waking Kakashi.

"He's good, not only strong but also smart – he's got everything to become an excellent shinobi." Hayai stated. "You can be proud of him." Sakumo smiled down at Kakashi.

"I am." He whispered. "He's my son after all." In his sleep Kakashi snuggled closer against his father muttering something like 'Summoning'.

The End

A/N: And what do you think? Just tell me :D Before I forget it: I know that most likely Kakashi has raised his dogs from a very young age but seeing Kakashi get dragged through the village would – well – look somehow not that impressive, you know what I mean. Don't forget to **Review**.

**disappears in a poof of smoke**


End file.
